A wireless network is a computer network that uses wireless data connections between network nodes. There are many different types of wireless networks in use today. Some examples include cellular networks and wireless local area networks (WLANs).
Cellular networks generally provide coverage over a wide geographic area. A typical cellular network includes a large number of overlapping geographic areas, or cells, each of which is served by one or more access points (which are often referred to as base stations). Wireless devices connect to a cellular network via a radio link to an access point. Access points are connected to a packet switched network, which enables data packets to be sent to and received from external networks such as the Internet. In some cellular networks, access points may be connected to a core network, which facilitates circuit-switched voice communications between wireless devices and with telephones in the wider public switched telephone network (PSTN). Alternatively, cellular networks may provide voice services via VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol).
There are several different standards for cellular networks that are in widespread use today. For example, Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for high-speed wireless communication based on the Global System for Mobile (GSM) communication and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technologies. LTE is sometimes referred to as a fourth generation (4G) standard. UMTS is a third generation (3G) mobile cellular system for networks based on the GSM communications standard, which was a second generation (2G) standard. CDMA2000 is a family of 3G mobile technology standards that is based on code division multiple access (CDMA) technology.
A WLAN is typically deployed within a relatively limited geographic area (e.g., a home, school, computer laboratory, office building). WLANs give users the ability to move around within a local coverage area and yet still be connected to the network. A typical WLAN includes one or more access points. An access point may be connected directly to a wired local area network (LAN) and may provide wireless connections for other devices to use that wired connection. An access point typically supports the connection of multiple wireless devices through its single wired connection. Most WLANs in use today are based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, and they are commonly referred to as WiFi® networks.